Banana Dash World 3
Banana Dash World 3 is the third game in the Banana Dash series. This time, the monkey was seen in space. As a game, it took gameplay in an entirely new direction: to win you had to find all the bananas. The Bananarama medal featured in World 1 and World 2 was replaced by the "King Midas" medal, which was earned by finding and collecting all of King Midas' golden bananas. It was also the tenth game released onto the site. Gameplay The keys used to play this game kept the same setup as was used previously. The game was changed by the usage of planets, however: the left and right arrow keys are used for thrust to help attain liftoff and orbit or to reach a cannon. The up key is used to activate the cannon (which would launch the spaceship away from the planet it was on) or to jump in order to attain liftoff and orbit. The down key quits cannons (if the player accidentally landed on one) and provided a reverse boost (down to the planet being orbited). The escape key brings up the pause menu. The shift key is used to restart in this game because the spacebar was changed from the restart button to one that would allow the player to see the whole level. Medals There are 16 medals for Banana Dash World 3. In order of decreasing value, they are: World 3 Owned: (100) Complete all levels of BDW3. King Midas: (100) Collect every bunch of King Midas' golden bananas. World 3 Level 12: (60) Beat Level 12. World 3 Level 11: (55) Beat Level 11. World 3 Level 10: (50) Beat Level 10. World 3 Level 9: (45) Beat Level 9. World 3 Level 8: (40) Beat Level 8. Into Orbit: (40) Get your monkey rocket into orbit around a planet. World 3 Level 7: (35) Beat Level 7. World 3 Level 6: (30) Beat Level 6. B-Movie: (30) Knock out an alien spaceship. World 3 Level 5: (25) Beat Level 5. World 3 Level 4: (20) Beat Level 4. World 3 Level 3: (15) Beat Level 3. World 3 Level 2: (10) Beat Level 2. World 3 Level 1: (5) Beat Level 1. Relationship to Worlds 1 & 2 In terms of its relationship to the first two worlds, Banana Dash World 3 was a gigantic change. For one thing, collecting every banana was a requirement, and it now had a zoom function which allowed you to see the entirety of whatever level you were playing. It also used gravity as an instrument, as going into orbit around planets allowed the monkey to sometimes get sucked into orbit. It was also classified as a "Puzzle," whereas the first two games were "Platformers." While it did carry over many resemblances (the monkey and the bananas), the basic experience was a gigantic change. Relationship to World 4 Banana Dash World 4 built off of many of the things introduced in this game: for instance, it continued to use the golden bananas for badges in place of collecting every banana. It also continued to use the zoom function and be called a "Puzzle." World 4 used more of the things introduced in the first two worlds, however. Among those were not having to collect every banana to win. Instead, to win in the submarine mazes the player had to simply get to a giant drill (requisite of the cannons in Banana Dash and Banana Dash World 2). Trivia *This was the 10 JTS game. *This game is both a sequel and has a sequel. *A banner for this game is featured on the left-hand wall of the Hideout in The Heist. *BDW3 is the first puzzle game made by Johnny Two Shoes. Category:Games Category:Games With Medals Category:Games With Sequels Category:Sequels Category:Puzzle